Crown a Princess, Claim a Queen
by Jazmyn8381
Summary: Au:Regina is the oldest out of Zelena. After the tragic death of their father Regina is not only supposed to take the throne but get married in the process. At her coronation ball Regina meets Robin and is instantly draw to him but so is Zelena, after realizing that she can not have Robin she gives him to Zelena and now she knows she will never be satisfied. end goal OutlawQueen


**Author's Note: This is my first story so I hope you guys enjoy. Please review if you guys like the story, and I will definitely update if I get some good reviews. Also if you are a beta tester or know or a great beta tester please let me know.** **All errors belong to me.**

 **P.S. I do not own any of the OUAT characters.**

 **P.S. Some Hamilton references are made.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Run" I hear someone call out to me. "Run" someone yells again, but I can't. My feet won't will themselves to move, and I keep hearing "run" repeatedly, But I...can't. When I think, the yelling will stop, that's when I hear it the words that will haunt me for the rest of my life "you will never escape." Next thing I know I'm being shook by my sister Zelena.

Zelena shouts "Regina... Regina! Wake up!"

When I finally opened my eyes, I was in a layer of sweat and I felt... paralyzed. Zelena being the sweet sister she always was, asked about what happened, but for some reason I couldn't get the words to come out maybe it's because I technically did not know what had me in such a daze. So, I told her that it was just a nightmare, she seemed skeptical but she did not want to push the issue so she dropped it. She told me mother wanted me to get dressed for my special day. Before Zelena walked out the room she jumped and gave me the biggest hug and kiss a girl can ask for.

Zelena than whispered "Happy 18 birthday sis."

I smiled to her and prayed that it reached my eyes, from the way she smiled back I think I did a good job. But it would seem I'm the only one depressed about my birthday and coronation. Our father died a few months ago, from an unidentified illness so it is my responsibility to take the crown on my 18 birthday. And yes, most would be ecstatic about being a queen but I never wanted to be a queen, both my mother and sister would say I have a knack for leading and perfect etiquette for nobles and royals but I don't see it. After I got dressed I looked in the mirror. I had a full gown on it was a crimson red with gold embroidery lining the gown, my long ravenous hair was pinned half up and half down and to finish the look I wore gold and black eye shadow and a crimson lipstick.

" You look like a queen" I heard my mother say behind me. She made me jump. Thank you, mother,

she is being awfully peasant this morning I thought to myself.

"With the way, you look it will be easy to find a king to marry you to" My mother whispered

Spoke to soon I said in my head with an eye roll. Mother I told you I do not want to marry a king three times my age, please listen to me.

" No, you listen to me" she said with eyes of daggers " you will marriage whoever the hell I say you are going to marry, your father may have given you the crazy idea that you had choices, but let me tell you something you don't. So, stand up straight, tilt your head higher and smile a smile that no one will want to resist."

Yes, mother was all I could say and I don't disobey orders so I straightened up, tilted my head just a tad bit higher and put on a smile none could forget.

After the coronation was the ball, my mother order me to sit on the throne and smile like a good girl unless a king or high nobleman asked me to dance. As I predicted most of the men were three times my age or just wanted to get a look at my how should I call them "assets." After I had been sitting on the throne for what seemed like forever, a man by the name of Robin asked me to dance, I thought he was going to be like every other man that night, but when I looked I was speechless. He was handsome he had blue eyes like the sky, dirty blonde hair and a smile that could light up a room. As we danced around the ball room I felt free and happy. But my face dropped as soon as I saw my sister's face. I had only seen her a few times today, but I knew my sister and the face she was giving looking at Robin and I broke my heart. But as I turned back to Robin I wasn't sure I could give him up. My sister and I were completely helpless. While we were dancing, he told me about his family and how unsatisfied he was in life and I knew I could satisfy him in all aspects of life. But then I had to be realistic, Robin was not a king or a prince and it was my job as the older to be practical and make mother proud and marry higher up than what Robin was. So, after the dance I took a deep breath and grabbed Robin by the hand and walked him over to my sister. And in that moment, I knew I just lost my one chance at happiness. As I was about to walk away I heard Robin whisper to my sister.

" You can be my everything." Robin said with a smile

And in that second I had lost everything. But looking at my sister smiling made losing everything OK. because I would die for her. I would do anything for her.

That was 8 months ago, A person can go through a lot of hell in 8 months.


End file.
